saturnawardfandomcom-20200214-history
2009
Film Best Science Fiction Film ; Winner : Iron Man - Paramout Pictures ; Nominees : The Day the Earth Stood Still - 20th Century Fox : Eagle Eye - Paramout Pictures/DreamWorks SKG : The Incredible Hulk - Universal Pictures : Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Paramount Pictures : Jumper - 20th Century Fox Best Fantasy Film ; Winner : The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - Paramount Pictures ; Nominees : The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian - Walt Disney Studios : Hancock - Sony Pictures : The Spiderwick Chronicles - Paramout Pictures : Twilight - Summit Entertainment : Wanted - Universal Pictures Best Horror Film ; Winner : Hellboy II: The Golden Army - Universal Pictures ; Nominees : The Happening - 20th Century Fox : The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor - Universal Pictures : Quarantine - Sony Pictures : Splinter - Magnolia Films : The Strangers - Rogue Entertainment/Universal Pictures Best Action/Adventure/Thriller Film ; Winner : The Dark Knight - Warner Bros. Pictures ; Nominees : Changeling - Universal Pictures : Gran Torino - Warner Bros. Pictures : Quantum of Solace - Sony Pictures : Traitor - Overture Films : Valkyrie - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/United Artists Best International Film ; Winner : Let the Right One In - Magnolia Films ; Nominees : The Bank Job - Lionsgate : Forbidden Kingdom - Lionsgate : In Bruges - Focus Features : Slumdog Millionaire - Fox Searchlight : Transsiberian - First Looks Studios Best Animated Film ; Winner : WALL·E - Walt Disney Studios/Pixar Animation Studio ; Nominees : Bolt - Walt Disney Studios : Horton Hears a Who - 20th Century Fox : Kung Fu Panda - DreamWorks SKG : Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa - DreamWorks SKG : Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Warner Bros. Pictures Best Actor ; Winner : Robert Downey Jr. in Iron Man as Tony Stark/Iron Man ; Nominees : Christian Bale in The Dark Knight as Bruce Wayne/Batman : Tom Cruise in Valkyrie as Colonel Claus von Stauffenberg : Harrison Ford in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull as Indiana Jones : Brad Pitt in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button as Benjamin Button : Will Smith in Hancock as John Hancock Best Actress ; Winner : Angelina Jolie in Changeling as Christine Collins ; Nominees : Cate Blanchett in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button as Daisy : Maggie Gyllenhaal in The Dark Knight as Rachel Dawes : Julianne Moore in Blindness as Doctor's Wife : Emily Montimer in Transsiberian as Jessie : Gwyneth Paltrow in Iron Man as Pepper Potts Best Supporting Actor ; Winner : Heath Ledger in The Dark Knight as The Joker ; Nominees : Jeff Bridges in Iron Man as Obadiah Stane : Aaron Eckhart in The Dark Knight as Harvey Dent : Woody Harrelson in Transsiberian as Roy : Shia LaBeouf in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull as Mutt Williams : Bill Nighy in Valkyrie as General Friedrich Olbricht Best Supporting Actress ; Winner : Tilda Swinton in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button as Elizabeth Abbott ; Nominees : Joan Allen in Death Race as Hennessey : Judi Dench in Quantum of Solace as M : Olga Kurylenko in Quantum of Solace as Camille Montes : Charlize Theron in Hancock as Mary Embrey : Carice van Houten in Valkyrie as Nina von Strauffenberg Best Performance by a Younger Actor ; Winner : Jaden Smith in The Day the Earth Stood Still as Jacob Benson ; Nominees : Freddie Highmore in The Spiderwick Chronicles as Jared Grace/Simon Grace : Lina Leandersson in Let the Right One In as Eli : Dev Patel in Slumdog Millionaire as Jamal Malik : Catinca Untaru in The Fall as Alexandria : Brandon Walters in Australia as Nullah Best Director ; Winner : Jon Favreau for Iron Man ; Nominees : Clint Eastwood for Changeling : David Fincher for The Curious Case of Benjamin Button : Christopher Nolan for The Dark Knight : Bryan Singer for Valkyrie : Steven Spielberg for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull : Andrew Stanton for WALL·E Best Writing ; Winner : The Dark Knight - Christopher Nolan, Jonathan Nolan ; Nominees : Changeling - J. Michael Straczynski : The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - Eric Roth : Ghost Town - David Koepp, John Kamps : Iron Man - Mark Fergus, Hawk Ostby, Art Marcum, Matt Holloway : Let the Right One In - John Ajvide Lindqvist Best Music ; Winner : The Dark Knight - James Newton Howard, Hans Zimmer ; Nominees : Changeling - Clint Eastwood : The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - Alexandre Desplat : Iron Man - Ramin Djawadi : Jumper - John Powell : Valkyrie - John Ottman Best Costume ; Winner : Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Mary Zophres ; Nominees : Australia - Catherine Martin : Changeling - Deobrah Hooper : The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian - Iris Mussenden : The Dark Knight - Lindy Hemming : Valkyrie - Joanna Johnston Best Make-Up ; Winner : The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - Greg Cannom ; Nominees : The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian - Gregory Nicotero, Paul Engelen : The Dark Knight - John Caglione Jr., Conor O'Sullivan : Doomsday - Paul Hyett : Hellboy II: The Golden Army - Mike Elizalde : Tropic Thunder - Gerald Quist Best Special Effects ; Winner : The Dark Knight - Nick Davis, Chris Courbould, Timothy Webber, Paul J. Franklin ; Nominees : The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian - Dean Wright, Wendy Rogers : The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - Eric Barba, Steve Pregg, Burt Dalton, Craig Barron : Hellboy II: The Golden Arym - Mike Wassel, Adrian De Wet, Andrew Chapman, Eamonn Butlet : Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Pablo Helman, Daniel Sudick : Iron Man - John Nelson, Ben Snow, Daniel Sudick, Shane Mahan Television Best Network Televison Series ; Winner : Lost - ABC ; Nominees : Fringe - FOX : Heroes - NBC : Life on Mars - ABC : Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles - FOX : Supernatural - CW Best Syndicated/Cable Television Series ; Winner : Battlestar Galactica - Sy-Fy ; Nominees : The Closer - TNT : Dexter - Showtime : Leverage - TNT : Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Cartoon Network : True Blood - HBO Best Presentation on Television ; Winner : The Libarian: The Curse of the Judas Chalice - TNT ; Nominees : 24: Redemption - FOX : The Andromeda Strain - A&E : Beaking Bad - AMC : Jericho - CBS : The Last Templar - NBC Best Actor on Television ; Winner : Edward James Olmos for Battlestar Galactica as Admiral William Adama ; Nominees : Brian Cranston for Breaking Bad as William A. White : Matthew Fox for Lost as Jack Shephard : Michael C. Hall for Dexter as Dexter Morgan : Timothy Hutton for Leverage as Nathan Ford : Noah Wyle for The Libarian: The Curse of the Judas Chalice as Flynn Carsen Best Actress on Television ; Winner : Mary McDonnell for Battlestar Galactica as President Laura Roslin ; Nominees : Lena Headey for Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles as Sarah Connor : Jennifer Love Hewitt for The Ghost Whisperer as Melinda Gordon : Evangeline Lilly for Lost as Kate Austen : Anna Paquin for True Blood as Sookie Stackhouse : Kyra Sedgwick for The Closer as Brenda Leigh Johnson : Anna Torv for Fringe as Olivia Dunham Best Supporting Actor on Television ; Winner : Adrian Pasdar for Heroes as Nathan Petrelli ; Nominees : Henry Ian Cusick for Lost as Desmond Hume : Thomas Dekker for Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles as John Connor : Michael Emerson for Lost as Ben Linus : Josh Holloway for Lost as James "Sawyer" Ford : Milo Ventimiglia for Heroes as Pete Petrelli Best Supporting Actress on Television ; Winner : Jennifer Carpenter for Dexter as Debra Morgan ; Nominees : Summer Glau for Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles as Cameron Phillips : Yunjin Kim for Lost as Sun Kwon : Elizabeth Mitchell for Lost as Juliet Burke : Hayden Panettiere for Heroes as Claire Bennett : Katee Sackhoff for Battlestar Galactica as Captain Kara "Starbuck" Thrace Best Guest Starring Role on Television ; Winner : Jimmy Smits for Dexter as Miguel Prado ; Nominees : Kristen Bell for Heroes as Elle Bishop : Alan Dale for Lost as Charles Widmore : Kevin Durand for Lost as Martin Keamy : Robert Forster for Heroes as Arthur Petrelli : Sonya Walger for Lost as Penelope Widmore DVD Best DVD Release ; Winner : Jack Brooks: Monster Slayer - Anchor Bay Entertainment ; Nominees : Cold Prey - Anchor Bay Entertainment : The Deaths of Ian Stone - Lionsgate : Resident Evil: Degeneration - Sony Pictures : Starship Troopers 3: Marauder - Sony Pictures : Stuck - Image Entertainment Best DVD Television Series Release ; Winner : Moonlight for "The Complete Series - Warner Bros. Pictures ; Nominees : Doctor Who for "The Complete Fourth Season" - BBC America : Heroes for "Season 2" - Univseral Pictures : Lost for "The Complete Fourth Season" - Walt Disney Pictures : Reaper for "Season One" - Lionsgate : Torchwood for "Season 2" - Paramount Pictures/Showtime : The Tudors for "The Complete Second Season" - BBC Warner Best DVD Special Edition Release ; Winner : The Mist for "Two-Disc Collector Edition" - Genius Products ; Nominees : Brotherhood of the Wolf for "Director's Cut" - Universal Pictures : Dark City for "The Director's Cut" - New Line Cinema/Warner Bros. Pictures : The Dark Knight for "Two-Disc Special Edition" - Warner Bros. Pictures : L.A. Confidential for "Two-Disc Special Edition" - Warner Bros. Pictures : Zodiac for "The Director's Cut" - Paramount Pictures Best DVD Classic Film Release ; Winner : Psycho for "Universal Legacy Series" - Universal Pictures ; Nominees : Casablanca for "Ultimate Collector's Editon" - Warner Bors. Pictures : Heathers for "20th High School Reunion Edition" - Anchor Bay Entertainment : The Nightmare Before Christmas - Walt Disney Studios : The Picture of Dorian Gray - Warner Bros. Pictures : Sleeping Beauty - Walt Disney Studios Best DVD Retro Television Release ; Winner : The Invaders for "The First & Second Seasons" - Paramount Pictures ; Nominees : Colombo for "Mystery Movie Collection 1990" - Universal Pictures : Early Edition for "Season One" - Paramount Pictures : The Incredible Hulk for "The Complete Series" - Universal Pictures : Mission: Imposible for "The Fourth & Fift Season" - Paramount Pictures : Spaced for "The Complete Series" - BBC Warner Best DVD Collection ; Winner : The Godfather: The Coppola Restoration - Paramount Pictures ; Nominees : Abbott and Costello: Complete Universal Series Collection - Universal Pictures : Dirty Harry: Ultimate Collector's Edition - Warner Bros. Pictures : Ghost House Underground Eight Film Collection - Lionsgate : Mystery Science Fiction Theater 3000: 20th Anniversary Edition - Shout Factory : Planet of the Apes: 40th Anniversary Collection (Blu-Ray) - 20th Century Fox Honor Awards The Visionary Award ; Winner : Jeffrey Katzenberg :: Jeffrey Katzenberg has been one of the strong vocal supporters of 3D technology which is gaining a strong foothold in film production. In 1984, he served as CEO of Walt Disney Pictures and was responsible for turning the studio around with such acclaimed film releases as Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. In 1994, Katzenberg teamed up with Steven Spielberg and David Geffen to form DreamWorks SKG. The company released several successful films before spinning off a new division, DreamWorks Animation, and naming Katzenberg as Chief Executive Officer. The company is one of the most successful studios in operation today with such film releases as Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, and the current monster hit, Monsters Vs. Aliens. Katzenberg began his career as a talent agent soon rising to President of Production at Paramount Pictures. The Academy will recognize him for his efforts in bringing about the 3D evolution currently sweeping the country as well as raising the quality of film animation. The Lifetime Achievement Award ; Winner : Leonard Nimoy :: Leonard Nimoy began working as an actor accepting bit parts in such films as Zombies of the Stratesphere, Rhubarb, and Them. He achieved legendary status when he was hired to play a Vulcan in the television series, Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry. The show only ran three seasons, but became a cult classic when it was re-run over an extended period of time. Conventions devoted to the series sprung up all over the country and Nimoy soon became an icon amongst the fans of science fiction. A series of feature films were produced to great success. Leonard Nimoy directed two of the successful film in the series and became a highly respected director. He is featured in the new film, Star Trek, directed by J.J. Abrams. He is a beloved film and television star and the Academy will honor him with the Lifetime Achievement Award. Life Career Award ; Winner : Lance Henriksen